The Heir of Voldemort
by KevS230180
Summary: 'Beware the Heir of Voldemort' Join James Potter the son of war heroes Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, his siblings Rose, Albus and Lily and friends as they start a new year at Hogwarts, Love will be discovered, Quidditch will be played and pranks pulled but lurking in the shadows evil lurks a plot 21 years in the making sets to turn the wizarding world on it's head. JSP/OC H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Re-Write of my story "The Heir of Voldemort" or should I call it the re-re-write (lol)**

**As before all Harry Potter characters and locations are the property of JK Rowling... not me! also this is not canon compliant, if you want canon I suggest that you read the original JKR Books.**

**The main part of this story starts in Harry's son James' fourth year, unlike canon James has a twin sister who is ironically named Rose, he still has a younger brother named Albus and a daughter named Lily... but unlike in canon Albus' middle name is not Severus as if it was me i would never name a child after a man who had bullied me throughout school for the petty reason of hating my father, even though Snape was redeemed in the end, I would maybe show a bit of respect for the man but that would be as far as i go, therefore Albus has no middle name.**

**The other main difference is the adult pairings, in my new version of this story the pairings are as follows...**

**Harry P/Hermione G**

**Ron W/Lavender B**

**Neville L/Susan Bones**

**Luna L/Ginny W**

**I hope you enjoy the new version...**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

It had been three weeks… Three weeks since the Battle that ended the Second Blood War with the Dark Lord Voldemort, there had been tears, there had been laughter and there had been a lot of searching for answers, the most pressing for seventeen year old Harry James Potter was _'What now?'_

It was this question that was continuously going through Harry's mind as he found himself in front of a large audience at the Ministry of Magic building, he was tired and emotionally drained from the last year searching the country for Voldemort's Horcruxes, which destroying eventually caused the Dark Lord's defeat and whilst everyone in the wizarding world had turned out to see their savior the teenager who had stood up to the most powerful Dark Lord ever and had defeated him, Harry himself just wanted to stay alone for a while to recover and come to terms with what had happened.

It had been a hectic few weeks for all three members of the fabled _'Golden Trio'_ Harry and his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. After they had sufficiently recovered physically from the battle which had destroyed large parts of Hogwarts castle they had offers for interviews and public appearances coming by the thousands but all three had agreed…even Ron to Hermione's surprise that they needed a little time to come to terms with what had happened this last year, but the interim Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had asked for one appearance by the trio at the Ministry not to garner their support but to allow the wizarding world to thank them for all they had done.

So this is how we found our heroes all stood impassively behind the Minister as he addressed the crowd Harry stood in the middle with Ron and Hermione either side of him and for a moment he allowed peace to wash over him and he sighed, thankful that he still had his 'Uncle' Remus and 'Aunt' Tonks to turn to for help and advice.

Harry was unsure what he wanted to do now, he had decided however to go back to Hogwarts and finish his last year, after that he didn't know what he would do, if you had asked him during his fifth year of school he would have said that he would like to be an Auror, hell that was still the case up until a month ago but after the battle he needed to sort out his priorities and being an auror wasn't at the top of the list. Still he would discuss all this with Hermione later, for now he just needed to get through this.

As he regained some semblance of clarity he vaguely heard the Minister talking about restructure and hoped that meant a complete overhaul of the Ministry, who they employed and why they were employed and with a sly grin he hoped that the issue of blood-status would be eradicated, he was interrupted however by Hermione nudging him in the ribs signalling that the Minister was preparing to introduce him.

"So ladies and gentlemen of the wizarding world, it is with great pleasure that I must announce that all participants who participated in the defence of Hogwarts School from Voldemort and his Death Eaters will receive the Order of Merlin Second Class for Bravery and Valour." The crowd erupted into warm applause at this which caused a small smile to break out on Harry's face, the first true smile since the battle.

"Additionally it gives me greater pleasure to announce that Order of Merlin's First Class for Bravery and Valour under the most intense of circumstances will be awarded first to Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley." The Minister said although a little shocking it came as no surprise to Harry although Ron did seem a little stunned as he approached the podium shaking hands nervously with the Minister as he presented the award and Harry seemed to know what was going on as Ron walked back to his position as the Minister returned his stance to the front.

"Secondly; Miss Hermione Jane Granger." The Minister announced and Harry couldn't help but beam at his best friend as she glided up to the podium her smile illuminating the room and Harry promised himself to get a copy of the picture so he could show Hermione's parents when he saw them again.

"And thirdly Mr Harry James Potter." The Minister said and the whole audience burst into applause, cheers, wolf-whistles and it overwhelmed Harry who after receiving the prize needed a few moments to compose himself before addressing the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Harry said eventually trying to compose himself to convey his thoughts to leave little for interpretation.

"The last three years have been a tough time for us all, the last year as tough as we have had to face for a long time, however for true victory to be obtained change MUST occur, no longer can we stand by and watch as other magical beings are persecuted for who or what they are.

Whether Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle Born Witch or Wizard, Goblin, Centaur or Elf, we as a community must stand together to prevent another load of cowardly, murdering bigots from destroying all that we love and cherish.

Times have changed and we must change with them, we are about to enter a new millennium and it is time we changed to enter this new millennium along side other magical nations and most importantly the non-magical population, for maybe we have magic but in the end we are all human.

Now spend time with loved ones, reflect and mourn for those lost but remember if things do not change then history will repeat itself and the world we love will cease to exist. Thank you and good luck to you all."

Harry spent the next few days after the speech at the Ministry discussing options for the future with his best friend, Hermione had always told him that she wanted to study law after finishing Hogwarts so she could join the DMLE and try and bring equality to the wizarding world of Britain, but thanks to Harry's speech at the Ministry and the fervour of the new Minister of Magic she quickly saw that she could take more time to think and research her options, maybe trying for a career in Healing or if she felt like a exiting career Curse Breaking or Spell Development.

Harry however was still unsure of what the future held for him, he had been asked by the new Headmistress of Hogwarts for a meeting the following week which strangely only Hermione had been asked to attend.

Harry spent the next week before the meeting at Hogwarts trying to settle his affairs post-war so he could then take some time to properly come to terms with what he had seen and done whilst on the run from Voldemort and try to repair some shaky relationships, to this end Harry found himself stood infront of Ragnock, the chief of the Goblin Nation of Great Britain trying to explain why he and two accomplices broke into their establishment.

"So Mr Potter, I guess you know why you are here?" the surly Goblin asked and Harry was nervous not knowing what would happen next.

"Yes Lord Ragnock." He replied more assuredly than he felt thanks to Hermione's tutoring about Goblin's.

"So why did you break into this bank?" Ragnock said.

"My Lord Ragnock, before I answer will this information be released to the general population." Harry said and the Lord Goblin frowned wondering why this human would ask such as question.

"The knowledge shall be used only to determine your punishment Mr Potter. Unless there is reason to involve anyone else we will not." The Goblin replied with a sneer which Harry accepted.

"I thank you my Lord, what does your nation know of the vile creations known as Horcruxes?" Harry said and Ragnock looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you know of such evil?" the Goblin gasped in shock and Harry inwardly sighed with relief _'This might just work out' _He thought to himself.

"My mission over the last year was to track down and destroy several of these vile devices." Harry started to explain deciding to tell the goblin everything. "The first Horcrux located was a diary belonging to a young Voldemort which I destroyed in my second year at Hogwarts, along with a sixty foot Basilisk.

The second Horcrux located was a ring that passed through the Gaunt family which was destroyed by Dumbledore sometime in the summer after my fifth year.

The third Horcrux located was a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin that had belonged to Voldemort's mother, this was retrieved from its original hiding place by Regulus Black and his elf Kreacher, who then placed it in the Black ancestral home, and Ronald Weasley destroyed this Horcrux in the Forest of Dean just after the New Year.

The fifth Horcrux located was the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw that was hidden at Hogwarts; this was destroyed in the Room of Requirements by the use of Fiendfyre.

The sixth Horcrux located was the snake Nagini; she was beheaded by Neville Longbottom using the sword of Gryffindor. The sixth Horcrux located was me located behind my scar; that Horcrux was destroyed by Voldemort himself by the use of the killing curse.

However it is the fourth Horcrux we located that brings me here today.

That Horcrux was the goblet of Helga Hufflepuff, it was destroyed by Hermione Granger in the Chamber of Secrets the same night Voldemort was defeated.

We had tracked this Horcrux to the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange here at Gringotts, and that is why we broke in, we needed to find and destroy this Horcrux to enable us to finish Voldemort."

After explaining his reasoning Harry was very relived to hear that Ragnock nor the Goblin Nation would pose any serious sanctions on the trio for the break in assuring Harry that destroying the Dark Lord had been very profitable for business however they were fined 500,000 galleons to pay for the damage to the bank and the lost dragon, which at first made Harry a little nervous but after reading the summary of his vaults from not only his parents but Sirius and Dumbledore as well he discovered that he had at least twenty properties all over the world, a whole vault full of heirlooms and a vault filled with over 500 million galleons, not including the 500,000 galleon cash award that he received with his Order of Merlin, which was more than enough to live comfortably for the rest of his and his future children's and probably grand and great grand children's lives.

The only thing that worried him that summer was the disappearance of Voldemort's remains during the clean up at Hogwarts which was one of the reasons Professor McGonagall had requested to see him, that and the fact that she had discovered that Harry had been studying Runes and Arithmancy independently with Hermione's help and Harry had asked before Dumbledore died if he could take the Owl exams in those subjects and then start on the NEWT level the following year, but due to what had happened he didn't get the opportunity to do so, and only after assurances from the Unspeakables at the Department of Mysteries and the Goblins that there was no way Voldemort could return Harry allowed himself to relax and finally enjoy what was ahead.

After Harry had taken the placement exams for Runes and Arithmancy he travelled to Australia with Hermione to retrieve her parents, Ron had decided to stay and help the family recover from the war they returned after a few weeks where they received their letters for the new school year along with Harry's Owl results which were Exceeds Expectations in Runes and to his and Hermione's surprise and Outstanding in Arithmancy and their Head boy/girl badges respectively and with renewed optimism Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts to complete their final year and obtain the NEWT's that they wanted.

The final year at Hogwarts was exactly what Harry and Hermione needed, it was filled with fun and laughter mixed with a little sorrow and regret, but all in all especially after their first six years at the school the year passed rather tamely in comparison, their duties as Head Boy and Head Girl kept them relatively busy along with Harry's fervour to try and take his Runes and Arithmancy Newts along with Hermione meant Harry had little time to continue playing Quidditch, however he didn't mind that so much.

The only thing of major note that happened during the year was when Professor McGonagall announced at the welcoming feast that the school would once again hold a Yule Ball, exactly like they had done during the tri-wizard tournament four years previously which came as a welcome surprise for most except for Harry who after the feast and he had done his duties as Head Boy sat in his and Hermione's common room reflecting on whether or not to invite Ginny, Ginny herself probably expected him to take her and it seemed to Harry that she was scowling at any female who would go near him, even Hermione and that greatly annoyed him and at that moment he realised that his priorities had changed during the war, what Ginny had dreaded most had happened he had fallen deeply in love with someone else, not a Veela as she had insinuated at the Burrow during his seventeenth birthday celebrations but for Ginny someone worse, much worse…He asked Hermione…

This made the run-up to the Ball difficult for all at Hogwarts but as soon as the ball had finished things settled down in the castle and Ginny accepted the inevitable something that she truly believed would happen ever since her first year and she saw how close Harry and Hermione were, it still hurt but she quickly settled her differences with the pair and wished them luck for the future.

Harry and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts with high honours, Hermione especially as she broke all Hogwarts records on her NEWT's scoring 'O's on all her subjects with offers from both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick for apprentiships for masteries in those subjects something that greatly exited her as she had seriously thought about a career in teaching which after some thought she decided to accept Professor Flitwick's offer especially as Minerva had told her that a promising student from America had asked about teaching Transfiguration. Hermione only had one concession to the offer and that was she would not live at the school and instead commute allowing her to re-connect with her parents after the war and to support her boyfriend as he had decided to join the new look ministry as an Auror which Professor McGonagall had agreed with wholeheartedly.

The following few years after their graduation were some of the best of Harry's life, he proposed to Hermione on Valentines Day 2002 and they got married in an impressive ceremony at Harry's ancestral home Potter Manor in June 2003 the best news of all however occurred on the 12th May 2004 when Hermione told her husband that he was to become a father, something Harry had dreamed about for years, and the thought of becoming a real father overwhelmed him and he had a permanent smile on his face even now over two months later.

Harry who was now head of the Auror division of the DMLE left the Ministry exhausted, he had just gave another 'let's remain peaceful' speech this time to the new recruits at the Auror academy, however he didn't notice the woman in the black cloak with the hood over her head as he dissaparated home, the woman however didn't disapparate and on leaving the Ministry she walked into a nearby alley and lowered her hood.

The woman was middle aged, around fifty years old who had a maniacal look about her who called quietly into the darkness.

"Pansy, here quickly", all of a sudden there was a quiet pop and the woman turned to see a much younger girl had appeared in the alley with her.

"Hello Mother" she said.

"Have you obtained what we discussed?" asked the Mother with a greedy longing in her eyes.

"Yes mother." Replied the girl pulling a small bottle with a black liquid in it and passing it to her mother she said "Finally, we have been searching for more of this potion for ages, now that we have this along with the remains of the Dark Lord, our plot to revive the spirit of the Dark Lord can be completed…"

"But HOW?" Pansy asked slightly concerned for her mother's sanity. "I thought that it was impossible to raise the dead. He's dead isn't he?"

"Yes Pansy, the Dark Lord IS dead and there is no magic that can alter that, the plot I have been working on for years is a lot more simple than that. I have been using this potion in your sister's drinks since her pregnancy started one month ago, as long as she takes this for the duration of her pregnancy, her child would not be her's, it would be a new Dark Lord or Lady. It is true that the child would have to grow up, but once it reaches its fifteenth birthday, the ideals and desires of Lord Voldemort would take over. And then we shall have revenge on Potter and all who stood against the Dark Lord, and those that killed your father." Pansy's mother explained which admittedly un-nerved the young woman but she knew that eventually the Purebloods would indeed rule the wizarding world and that was ok with her.

"And what if my sister realises what we are up to?" Pansy asked her mother.

"She won't." The mother replied with an evil smile. "Not until it is too late, we must go, the Aurors will be out in a minute." and with that the two women disappeared, whilst a younger girl emerged from behind a door, absolutely terrified who then said. "Not to my child..." And she to disappeared.

She reappeared in a large village square, looking around she tried to look for clues that would mean she had arrived where she was meant to be.

She started walking towards the outskirts of the village and her eyes were drawn to the half-destroyed house and she then knew she was at the right place, and moving towards the next door neighbours she looked around again to make sure she wasn't followed, knocked on the door and waited.

After a few seconds she heard a voice not coming from the house but the porch way that she was stood in. 'State your intentions' it said clearly there to ward off uninvited guests.

"I'm here to see Harry." she said quietly hoping that by being silent she could avoid detection.

"Identify yourself." The voice asked.

"It's Liz." She said. "And I really need to talk to Harry".

"Identity confirmed you may enter." The voice said for the last time as the door in front swung open.

"Liz, what are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

"Hello Harry" she replied. "Are we alone?"

"Yes" Harry said nodding. "Hermione's seeing her parents this weekend and Teddy's with his grandmother, why don't you come in and sit down" Harry gestured towards a small sofa in the far side of the room, and sitting in a chair opposite he started to lean towards her.

"Why are you here Liz, I thought you were with Mike in America?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry Harry, but Mike is dead!" Liz replied almost in tears. "My Mum had him killed, the Avada Kedavra, I'm so scared." she finished hysterically.

"Dead, I don't believe it, why?" Harry asked clearly stunned by the news.

"Well" Liz started wiping the tears from her eyes. "It started a few weeks ago, mum found out something, something that made her flip out."

"What?" asked Harry now very interested.

"She found out he was muggle-born" Liz said "and worse than that, she found out I was pregnant"

"You're PREGNANT!" Harry said loudly standing up as he did so.

"Yes Harry, pregnant." Liz said tenderly touching her stomach, "but there's more."

"More" asked Harry now really concerned "More than you being pregnant?"

"Yes Harry." Liz said and she then proceeded to tell him about the conversation she had heard between her mother and sister earlier that day and on finishing Harry could tell that she was scared, very scared and he could see why.

"Well that explains something." Harry muttered more to himself but Elizabeth couldn't help but frown at him causing him to reveal what he was thinking, a trait Hermione had gently coaxed out of him.

"About two months after the end of the war, I had a meeting with Minerva at Hogwarts, and she told me that Voldemort's remains had vanished, this explains what happened to them, your mother somehow got hold of them." Harry explained and Elizabeth nodded but still looked nervous. "So what do you want me to do?" Harry asked eventually.

"Help me." Elizabeth pleaded, "Help me save my child."

"Okay Liz, do you want me to issue an arrest warrant for your mother and sister?" Harry asked as he scratched his chin.

"No." Liz said with conviction. "That would tip her off that someone told you, only mother and Pansy know anything about this, I can't risk it." She explained and Harry agreed.

"Your child can't stay in our world, if he or she does it could be disastrous not just for you but for us all." Harry said as Elizabeth just nodded.

"Just before the child is born and you should know by then whether it will be a boy or a girl, go to one of the London City Orphanages, there is one for boys and another for girls, I am friendly with the matron's there, and they are nice people, but in this case do not tell them that I sent you, do not tell them your child is from the magical world as any knowledge of this may put your child at risk, when the child is old enough Hogwarts will send for them, and then they will be able to decide whether or not to seek you out, but until then you need to disappear…Do you understand?" he asked her

"Yes Harry, and thanks" she replied getting to her feet.

And as they returned to the Hall and Elizabeth left Harry watched her disapparate at the gates and he finally said before closing the door.

"Good luck, Elizabeth Parkinson."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Several months had passed since the meeting between Harry Potter and Elizabeth Jacobs 'nee Parkinson', and it was the worst spell of winter weather for decades, severe snow storms over the last week had virtually cut off certain areas of the country, the Quidditch Cup at Hogwarts had to be postponed due to weather for the first time in living memory also the open days at the school for the following years new students had to be re-arranged, the snow in London had been so bad that parts of the city had been closed off and some shops in Diagon Alley hadn't opened at all, but that didn't deter the young woman currently walking down the street.

Dressed in a long silk cloak which drew long stares from passers by who couldn't belive she wasn't shivering from the cold and on the odd occasion that someone did a double take they would see that she was heavily pregnant as well which made them even more astounded.

But if it looked like she was suffering to anyone else her manner did not show it, she walked with a grace and style befitting of someone from a well connected upbringing so that confused people even more, why was this girl walking in one of the more shabby parts of London through all this snow, why wasn't she using her influence to lay in a cosy warm private hospital as it was blatantly obvious that she was 'ready to drop' as one startled teenager said under his breath as she walked past.

Finally after walking for what seemed like hours she reached her destination, a former grand manor house that had an air of neglect and decay about it after walking up to the gates she checked the sign outside which read 'London Orphanage for Girls' and nodding her head she headed towards the large oak door in front of her and knocked loudly three times using the big brass knocker shaped like a lion.

After standing outside for about 2 minutes and thinking she would have to knock again she heard the unmistakable sound of bolts being pulled and a key being placed and turned in the lock and then the door opened slightly allowing a confused looking young woman to peer out from the crack.

"Good evening, I have come to speak to your matron." the pregnant girl said trying to keep her voice calm and assured whilst inside she was shivering with cold and with fear, thankfully the woman behind the door didn't notice this.

"Just a minute." was the stuffy response as the door was firmly shut behind her.

It didn't take long for the matron to arrive and as she opened the door the girl got the impression that the matron was in a rush or she didn't like uninvited guests and thinking that she would be wise not to take the risk she put her hand in the inside pocket of her robe, ready to pull out her wand if required.

If the passers by saw this they would find it most disturbing but as a witch the girl had the ability to use a spell to subdue the matron and any one else in the facility quicker than they could call for help, however she didn't want to use magic unless necessary especially to hurt anyone as she had seen too many of her friends and her beloved husband hurt or in his case killed by other witches and wizards to want the same for her or her unborn child, that was why she was at the Orphanage to stop cruel and sadistic people bending her child to thier will. She had suffered too much shame and anguish because of her family to want the same for the child.

Finally the matron opened the door a little wider than her colleague but still closed enough to slam the door if she felt there would be trouble.

"My name is Matron Smith, How can I help?" She asked in a rather sweet and what seemed calming voice.

"Good evening Matron Smith." the girl replied with a slight nod of the head.

"I was hoping I could use your services, may I come in and explain it's frightfully cold out tonight."

"Of course." replied the Matron who opened the door fully and beckoned her in.

"Thank You." the girl said holding out her hand. "My name is Elizabeth Jacobs, and as you can see I am in a bit of a dilemma."

"I can see that!" replied the Matron who was looking at Elizabeth's belly "how long's left then?"

"About three days." replied Elizabeth calmly. "But I have been on the run since I discovered I was with child - is there somewhere private we could talk?"

The Matron said nothing instead she beckoned Elizabeth to a room adjacent to the main dining area which was obviously her office. "Would you like something warm to drink?" she asked.

"Yes thank you" Elizabeth replied. "I would be grateful for a mug of tea."

"Ok, milk and sugar?" asked the matron.

"No thank you." replied Elizabeth craning her neck slightly behind her as the matron moved to a small table which stood a kettle and a few battered old mugs.

"So what can I do for you?" The Matron asked as she brought over Elizabeth's tea.

"I would like you to allow me houseroom and somewhere for my child to be born." she replied as the matron took her seat.

"I see…" she said looking a little concerned. "Do you have any family or a friend who could help or why don't you go to the local hospital's maternity unit, an orphanage isn't the place for births really."

Elizabeth wasn't really surprised by this attitude; she herself knew all to well that her mother and sister could help with the birth, or even at a pinch she could talk to Harry and Hermione. But she vowed when she heard the plans her mother had concocted for her daughter and what they had done to her and her husband that she would not see or speak to her mother and sister again, as far as she was concerned they were dead and Harry had made it clear that if Hermione found out about this she would personally hex her mother and sister so they were out and as far as going to the local Hospital she believed having the baby born there might be a serious breach of the statue of secrecy.

St Mungo's was strictly off limits as they would tell her Mother immediately after the birth and she would come and take her away no this was the only option and with a steely resolve she put her reply to the matron's statement.

"I understand, but I cannot trust my family, they wish harm on not just me but my daughter as well, and I belive that they want to put her to some evil use, the only friend I have works in law enforcement and would be obligated to report the birth so it would get back to my family and as for the hospitals, I belive they would inform my family and the hard work and sacrifice I have made over the last year would be wasted. I am sorry for asking you this, but you and your staff are my last hope."

It seemed to Elizabeth that the matron found this incredibly disturbing and Elizabeth felt she had to reiterate her request.

"I know I ask a lot of you, but I must insist that you do not call the police or any other emergency service regarding myself or my daughter. I will happily provide you with a £100,000 donation which I would like you to use to keep my daughter well looked after, and at the age of eleven she will receive a visitor from a school called Hogwarts, there she will be educated and looked after, all I ask is that you give her house room till she finishes school and before she leaves here for her fourth year of school to give this letter to her. It will explain to her what I did, why I did it and hopefully it will give me the chance to apologise to her and seek her forgiveness."

To say that the Matron found this shocking was an understatement, being a squib she knew perfectly well what Hogwarts was, but the way Elizabeth had worded her request meant that she wanted no-body in the wizarding world to know of the child.

"Harry sent you, didn't he?" The matron said finally which completely floored Elizabeth, whatever she was expecting her to say that surely wasn't it.

"Actually he did, how do you know?" she replied her eyes wide in fear which the Matron picked up on.

"Don't worry child." She said reassuringly. "I'm a squib and have had frequent dealings with Harry since he became head of the DMLE, Harry said that anybody he sends he sends in good faith, the fact that he told you explicitly not to mention him leads me to believe that you want no-one in the magical world to know of your daughter."

"That's right." Elizabeth said nodding. "So how did you know I was magical?" she asked and the Matron chuckled.

"How else child, you mentioned Hogwarts." She said and Elizabeth mentally smacked herself _'of course, how could I be so stupid.' _She thought.

"So will you help?" Elizabeth finally asked and it seemed to take a long time for the matron to decide what to do but finally she gave her answer.

"I cannot lie to you and say that this doesn't gravely concern me." she said in a deliberate manner, "but my role here is to help those who feel they have no where else to go, so because of this I have decided to help you with the birth of your child and to honour your request to look after the child until she goes to Hogwarts."

Elizabeth felt like getting off her seat and giving her the biggest kiss of her life, but realising that it might scare the matron she instead rose to her feet and said in such a way to convey her gratitude.

"Thank you, Matron" she said

"You are most welcome" replied Matron Smith.

"Now if you would follow me I will show you to a room where you may relax,"

"I appreciate that, thank you" replied Elizabeth,

"By the way" injected the Matron "What would you like us to call your daughter?"

"She is to be named Katherine." replied Elizabeth. "I would like you to give her the middle name 'Elizabeth' but do not tell her that it is her mother's name."

"Okay then 'Katherine Elizabeth Jacobs' it is, Here is your room." Mrs Smith said pointing at a door labelled Room 112. "If you wish, Breakfast is served at 9am (8am for the girls) in Room Three."

"Thank you Matron Smith." replied Elizabeth "Not only for your hospitality but your kind consent to assist me."

"Think nothing of it." replied the Matron. "Have a good-nights rest and I shall see you in the morning."

She finished closing the door leaving Elizabeth sat on the bed thinking of her daughter, the challenging start in life she would have to endure and the elation she would feel on reaching Hogwarts but for now her only priority was keeping her safe and gently touching her belly she said "Katherine Elizabeth Jacobs, know you mother loves you." and she lay on her side and fell asleep.

The following three days past by and as predicted baby Katherine was born and when her mother was well enough she bode Matron Smith goodbye and disappeared into the night, she was named as requested and treated as an equal to the rest of the girls, as Matron Smith never showed favouritism towards one of her children.

Also as predicted during the summer after her eleventh birthday she received the letter from 'Hogwarts' and a visitor who came to explain it all to her.

"Hello Miss Jacobs." The visitor said smiling. "My name is Professor Neville Longbottom, and I am one of the Deputy Heads from Hogwarts."

"Hello Professor." Kate said a little shy.

"Now then, I assume the Matron has told you of my visit?" Professor Longbottom asked and Kate nodded remembering the conversation she had with the Matron when she was six and had shown her first bout of accidental magic.

"Excellent, now shall we be off?" he said with another smile which put Kate's mind at ease and she jumped up following the Professor from the room ready to start her brand new adventure.

The whole experience in Diagon Alley was totally wondrous for Kate, right from the off when they had entered Gringotts and she had found that her parents had left her a fortune, to the shopping for books, her wand and other supplies she was in heaven, especially when they visited the Magical Menagerie and she had found her pet cat, a rather beautiful black and white cat she named Josephine.

The trip on the Hogwarts Express was as equally wonderful and on the trip she made the first of what would be her best friends, a fellow first year girl named Jaina Pulkaros they spent the entire trip swapping stories of their childhoods and even though Kate grew up in an orphanage Matron Smith had made sure she was happy and respectful, even though Kate knew that the Matron was hiding something from her.

When they had reached Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony Kate was in heaven, she had already made a friend and was hoping to make many more and that view didn't change even when the hat placed her in Slytherin House the only thing that was bothering her was the dreams, she didn't tell anyone about them not even the Matron, she had been spending months trying to work out who the two people were in the dream, she knew one was an older man named Tom, and at first she thought that might have been her father but the Matron told her that her fathers name was Michael, the second person was obscured, she could tell however that the person was her age and it seemed that he was trying to protect her from but she tried not to dwell on the dreams as she had been told 'that dreams fade with time' and she whole heartedly agreed.

The sorting however didn't go to plan for everyone; the whole hall erupted into gasps, whispers and comments when Rose Potter ended up with Kate in Slytherin.

Rose took it stoically enough but Kate could tell she was nervous especially as her brother was in Gryffindor and with the fact that her parents were war hero's head of the DMLE Harry Potter and her new Charms Professor and another Deputy Head Hermione Potter. Added to the fact that she grew up with the children of other war hero's namely Ron Weasley and his wife Lavender, her new Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom and his wife Susan, she half expected Rose to be mortified by the hats decision but it never came, true she seemed nervous when her father had written to her but he wasn't angry with her he infact was incredibly proud of her no matter her house and even though her parents and her grandparents had been Gryffindor's her father had said that her mother was very cunning and ambitious as well as brave and she had passed that and most of her qualities down to her.

And for the next three years Kate seemed to be doing very well, she was one of the best student's of her year, she was enjoying herself immensely, the friendships she made with Jaina and Rose, grew and grew, she was even surprisingly enough on very good terms with all the Weasley's and Rose's brothers James and Albus, and most importantly she was growing into a very independent and beautiful young lady who the matron thought would have an army of boys after her.

So it was with a great sense of foreboding that the Matron sat in her office on the penultimate night before Kate's return to Hogwarts for her fourth year holding a letter in her hand.

She knew she had to give the letter to Kate the letter from her mother and even though she promised she would, any knowledge of her origins may turn her into the very threat her mother was so scared about.

So after dinner on the night before her return to Hogwarts for her fourth year Matron Smith asked Kate to join her in her office.

"Now Kate, you must be wondering why I asked you in here tonight?" She asked sounding as though she may punish her.

"No Matron." said Kate, believing that too so looking extremely worried.

"Oh don't worry dear." said the Matron. "I'm not going to punish you, however what you said to Georgina won't be tolerated."

"I know Matron" replied Kate slightly bowing her head in shame. "I don't know what came over me, she heard me talking about a boy in my sleep, she teased me about it and I snapped. I am sorry and I apologised to her myself."

"A boy was it" remarked the Matron shaking her head. "I knew that it wouldn't take long for the boys to notice you"

"But never mind that, I brought you in here to give you something" and she handed her a large envelope with her full name on it.

"Who gave you this?" asked Kate puzzled

"Your mother" replied the Matron looking stoic.

"MY MOTHER" roared Kate.

"Yes and if you calm down I will explain what I know" said the Matron and Kate tried to calm down but was finding it very difficult, but the biggest question in her life was about to be answered _'who was her mother?'_ and she didn't want the Matron to stop thinking she couldn't control herself so she sat back down and sat in a way to show she was ready to listen.

"It was Fourteen years ago when I met your mother" the Matron started.

"It was a cold January morning, she was heavily pregnant and in need of help, I offered her the help she needed, agreed to look after you and to give this to you before you start your fourth year of school, but she also told me that it mustn't be opened before your Fifteenth birthday on the First of February and that it explains not only who your mother is but what happened to your father, what her family did to her and was threatening to do to you".

'_They were threatening me…My mother didn't abandon me?' _She thought to herself and this worried Kate, frankly it scared her half to death but seeing as The Matron was waiting for a reply she tried to get some answers.

"What was she like?" Kate asked.

"Your mother seemed to be a very sophisticated young lady, however whatever her family was planning to do with you scared her so much she didn't want to risk going to a Hospital in case they discovered her or worse you…do not think ill of your mother, she literately had no choice." The matron said and Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing so she rose to her feet and smiled before saying. "I understand, thank you Matron" as she took the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Across the other side of the country in the Welsh village of Godric's hollow a family were getting ready to depart for London. This family were the Potter's, Dad Harry who was average in height, with scruffy jet black hair and emerald green eyes that when he was growing up were hidden by a pair of glasses, but due to advanced non-magical techniques he had his vision corrected and just visible if you knew where to look for it over his left eye was a faded scar on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning, the reminder of the Killing Curse that he survived as a baby.

Next to him was his best childhood friend and now wife Hermione, who after leaving Hogwarts with her eight NEWT's all of which were Outstandings she decided to take some time off before launching her career which had eventually landed her in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, which after only a year became known as the non-human department of the ministry which Hermione now was the Director, she had long curly chestnut brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

Next was their fourteen year old son James Sirius, named after Harry's father and Godfather who like Harry, had Jet-black hair but he had inherited his mother's chocolate brown eyes, James was about to enter Hogwarts for his fourth year, then there was James's twin sister Rose Elizabeth, named after Hermione's mother and Grandmother who like James had Harry's hair colour however her hair was silky straight which was a strange sight in the Potter family and eyes which were a perfect blend of her parents. Rose also was about to enter Hogwarts for her fourth year.

Then there was their thirteen year old brother Albus, named after the former Headmaster of Hogwarts and mentor to Harry and Hermione Albus Dumbledore. Albus looked exactly like Harry did at that age with his unruly black hair and emerald green eyes and he was about to start his third year at Hogwarts.

And finally the jewel in the Potter parents eyes little Lily Luna, named after Harry's mother and Hermione's friend Luna Lovegood. Lily had recently turned eleven and she was the spitting image of her mother at that age with her messy brown hair and brown eyes, also Lily was as smart as Hermione was at her age but unlike her mother she wasn't ostracised because of it, she was a carefree girl who enjoyed life to the full and often Hermione wondered if Lily was what she could have been as a child if she had friends at primary age, Lily was about to go to Hogwarts for the first time.

Now this morning started like any other with Hermione standing at the bottom of the stairs her hands on her hips calling up to her children.

"Kids, get down here this instant!" she shouted getting agitated by all the disorganised chaos around her, even though she had mellowed out a lot since finishing Hogwarts she was still a heavily organised person and scenes like this usually drove her mad.

"You ok sweetheart?" Harry asked as he came up behind her hugging her which caused Hermione to sigh in content.

"It's nothing babe, I guess it's the stress of the day before the start of term." She replied with a small smile and Harry definatley understood what she meant, he himself had days like this when he was at Hogwarts.

"Any news on why we can't floo to the station in the morning like normal?" Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"Sorry babe, but Kingsley wants floo travel at the station blocked, along with having Auror guards both sides of the barrier, however most families are staying at the cauldron like we did before third year, but we have a perfectly good house in London and it would be easier to stay there tonight and then go to the station in the morning." He explained and Hermione nodded.

"What about Ron, will he and his kids be there?" She asked and Harry shook his head with a sigh.

"No, it's strange actually." Harry commented which caused Hermione to frown in confusion. "Kingsley and I thought that this mission would have been over weeks ago, we don't understand what's taking so long, plus the fact that I haven't talked to him all week."

"Are you worried?" Hermione asked and Harry once again shook his head.

"No babe, besides Ron is one of the best in the Auror corps, that's why he's the head of the Auror division." He said and Hermione agreed and leaving her husbands embrace she went to round up her children.

As the adults were having their conversation James, Albus and Rose were currently in James's room as he finished packing his supplies for the year at Hogwarts, making sure he had everything including his father's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map which was created by his Grandfather James Potter and his friends, Albus was currently sat on the bed reading a article in the latest edition of Quidditch Monthly about the new 'Firebolt Mark VI' which had been released at the beginning of the summer whilst Rose was reading a book about experimental techniques in Ancient Runes which was her favourite subject at Hogwarts.

"So James, are you going to try out for the Quidditch Team this year, especially now that Victoire has graduated?" Albus asked as he put the article that he was reading down.

"Yeah I probably will, mom will be concerned about it but I know dad will support me." James replied and all three nodded in agreement, Hermione Potters aversion to flying was well known and her concerns about Quidditch was also well known but seeming as she went to school with Harry Potter who was the best seeker Gryffindor House had seen in ages and the amount of accidents he had whilst playing the aversion to the sport was justified but when you were best friends with the Weasley's who out of Molly and Arthur's seven kids five of them played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and one of them went on to play professionally it was a given that Quidditch would be important to them, the team last year also featured four different Weasley's on the team keeper Harry Weasley, oldest son of former keeper Ron Weasley, Beater Fred Weasley Jr, son of former beater George Weasley, the other beater George Weasley Jr, son of the other former beater Fred Weasley and Victoire Weasley, Daughter of Bill Weasley and James knew that his inclusion would mean he would have much more to live up to especially with his father's reputation.

"What about Lily though, she's been acting way too hyper lately." Rose commented as she turned the page of her book causing the boys to look at each other and grin mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Albus said with a smirk causing James to chuckle under his breath. "I happen to remember another Potter girl the day before her first trip to Hogwarts running around like a lunatic." He added and James couldn't help but burst into laughter causing Rose to glare at him exactly like her mother would which caused him to quickly choke on his laughter.

"Look Rose, Lily will be ok, she will calm down once she gets into the swing of things." James said and Albus nodded in agreement.

"I guess so." Rose said with a sigh as she closed her book just as a knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Come on kids, we got to go." Hermione shouted from the other side of the door.

"Coming mum…" Rose responded and grabbing his trunk James headed for the door and took a last look at his room knowing that it would be ten months before he saw it again.

By quarter-past ten the following morning under very rainy and heavily laden skies Harry, Hermione and the children were all walking down the busy streets of London heading towards the grand facade of King's Cross Station where shortly the children would be on the way to Hogwarts once more.

As they moved towards through the station James's trunk happened to fall off his trolley and crashed to the floor and Harry angry with his son went to help.

"James, what did I tell you about SECURING your trunk?" he snapped as Hermione with Lily next to her looked on in disappointment.

"I know DAD." James replied obviously offended that his dad would single him out when Albus's trunk had fallen off his trolley at least three times already.

As the trunk was lifted onto the trolley Hermione piped up "Harry, stop picking on James!" and as Harry looked towards his wife he swore he could see a small smirk on his sons face.

"Ok Mione, but I don't think I could take more letters from Hogwarts regarding his mischief." He replied sounding slightly defeated which caused Hermione to burst into silent laughter.

As the family approached platform ten Lily who was becoming more and more excitable turned to Harry asking if she could go first and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of his youngest daughter remembering how he had met his wife on their first trip.

"Of course you can sweetheart. It is your first year at Hogwarts" Harry replied as Lily started jumping with uncontrollable joy.

"But make it quick" he added. "The train leaves in ten minutes."

"Ok daddy" replied Lily as she started her run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and suddenly she was gone.

"Ok Albus and Rose you two next" Harry ordered as his oldest daughter and youngest son started the run and promptly vanished like their younger sister did.

"Shall we" Harry said to Hermione and they walked through the enchanted barrier hand in hand to join their children as James appeared behind them.

"Okay kids hurry up and get on the train" Harry said as he pushed the trunks towards the train, the Hogwarts Express with it's scarlet engine looked even better than he remembered on his first trip to Hogwarts and as he and Hermione started to get their children's trunks on the train he felt in a reflective mood, "I still remember our first trip on this thing" he said to her.

"Do you?" she replied a smirk on her face.

"Yeah...Ron and I almost made ourselves sick on the sweets from the trolley, Ron tried to turn his rat yellow, you interrupted him looking for Neville's toad Trevor you then fixed my glasses and then the same rat bit Goyle's finger." replied Harry looking dreamy.

"But don't worry." Hermione said snapping Harry back to reality.

"Lily's got her older brothers and sister to look after her".

"That is a worry." replied Harry as Hermione started to laugh beside him as they spotted their friends Fred and George Weasley, Ron's wife Lavender, Luna Lovegood and Susan Longbottom and waving at the group Harry and Hermione wondered over as their kids met up with the Weasley children and Neville and Susan's son Frank Jr.

"Hey guys, ladies." Harry said as they approached the group and once the pleasantries were observed they started talking about other things reminiscing about their own trips on the express and discussing what their partners were up to lately.

"Hey Lav, have you heard from Ron lately?" Harry asked and Lavender shook her head in the negative. "No idea Harry, he flooed called yesterday to say hi to the kids and to wish them the best at Hogwarts this year, but he had no idea how long his assignment would take, he also said that he would call Kingsley later to give him an update." She said and Harry nodded thankful that Ron was ok.

"Well, if I don't speak to him before you, give him our best will ya." Harry said.

"Of course," Lavender replied as Harry turned his attention to his children who had come to say goodbye.

"Now I want you to be good." Harry said to Lily, Albus and Rose as he hugged them goodbye. "ALL OF YOU" he added as he hugged James.

"Don't worry dad" replied James "I'll be ok" he added,

"I know you will." said Harry. "Keep your eye out for anything strange and remember to mind your mother, visit with her often and for the sake of Merlin please keep an eye out for your sister."

"I will." said James as he climbed on to the train waving at his father as he turned and entered the carriage.

Once on the train he turned to his brother and sisters and gestured to them to find a compartment, Rose apologised and said that she wanted to find some of her Slytherin friends and James nodded as she walked down the train and finally James, Albus and Lily found a rather empty compartment, Hugo was already there in his Hogwarts uniform along with his cousin Jasmine, who was the adopted daughter of Ginny Weasley and like Lily Hugo and Jasmine were also on thier way to Hogwarts for the first time and saying hi to the two James and Albus put their trunks into the overhead luggage racks and after helping Lily with hers they sat down and prepared for the ride to school.

As the steam from the train started to build signalling thier departure the children looked out the window to see their parents waving frantically at them and James turning to Hugo asked. "What house do you think you'll be in then?"

"Doesn't really matter, but dad will want me in Gryffindor, so that's probably where I'll end up." Hugo replied stoically whilst Jasmine sat there thoughtful. "Well mummy Ginny was a Gryffindor and mummy Luna a Ravenclaw so I will be happy with either." She said and James nodded in acknowledgment then turned to his younger sister.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor." Lily said with excitement and awe. "I so wanna be in the same house that mum and dad were in."

"I know you do Lils." James said softly. "But remember, whatever house you are in we will be proud of you."

"What if I get sorted into Slytherin?" Lily asked a little frightened and she sighed with relief when her brother smirked at her mischievously.

"Even Slytherin…" He whispered to her. "And don't forget your big sister is in Slytherin and mum and dad didn't care, even though Uncle Ron might never forgive you if you do." He finished laughing.

The trip to Hogwarts this year seemed to be very different to previous years the atmosphere in the compartment was a little subdued this year a fact that was bothering James greatly, he had remembered stories his father told him about his trip on the Hogwarts express before his third year when the compartment he was in was attacked by Dementors, the sheet of rain battering the train had been as bad as that year according to both Harry and Hermione but he was sure that Dementors wouldn't be a problem as the Ministry had pulled the creatures from Azkaban using the alliance created by Harry and Hermione between the Ministry and the Goblin Nation to guard the more problematic prisoners of Azkaban, no what was bothering James was the deep sense of foreboding that this year would be anything but simple.

"James, you ok?" Albus asked quietly hopefully not disturbing the younger members of the compartment who were asleep.

"Yeah." James replied but Albus wasn't convinced and giving him a glare that reminded James of their mother's patented death glares he felt he had to explain.

"I'm not sure; I'm getting the feeling that something's going to happen this year." James said and Albus nodded appreciatively.

"Ok James, but you need any help then talk to us, ok." Albus said and James nodded as Rose left to use the bathroom as Lily woke from her nap.

"Hey Lily." James said softly to his sister who stretched and then gave a big yawn.

"How long left?" Lily asked sleepily but obviously anxious to get to Hogwarts after all the stories she heard from the place for the past three years from James, Rose and Albus.

"Not long" replied James looking at his watch. "You've been asleep for about three hours, so that means we have about half-an-hour left, Rose has gone to change, I suggest you do to." And as he got up to help his sister he did a double take. There she was the 'dream girl' the girl he couldn't stop dreaming about, the girl he kept seeing in the castle who he couldn't help but be attracted to and she was there looking through the glass of thier compartment and as soon as she was there she was gone and shaking his head he proceeded to get Lily's trunk down so she could get her uniform to change.

"James, you ok?" Albus asked as he re-entered the compartment letting Lily rush past on her way to the bathroom with Jasmine looking at his brother with a hint of worry.

"I dunno Al." James replied retaking his seat. "I've been having these weird dreams since the start of summer and well…"

"You're starting to get distracted by them." Albus finished for him and James nodded.

"So what, or should I say who are the dreams about?" Albus asked and James couldn't help but scowl at his brother as he started to chuckle. "Yep, I knew it, girl problems!" he said with an air of superiority.

"Oh shut it you prat!" James grumbled at Albus. "But being serious, I've been seeing the same girl over and over again, the problem is every time she is calling my name for help and there is a figure stood behind her." James said and for once Albus looked worried, very worried.

"Have you spoken to dad?" he asked and James shook his head.

"No I haven't, I didn't want to worry him."

"Hmm, I understand that, any idea who she is?" Albus asked as he subconsciously rubbed his chin something that their father also did when trying to solve a puzzle.

"Not a bloody clue." James said. "But whoever she is she seemed in a lot of distress." He finished and Albus nodded and both boys knew that this was serious, very serious business indeed.

As the train finally started to slow down signalling thier approach to Hogsmead station James decided to try and find the mysterious girl and Albus sensing this told him to wait until later saying it would be like finding a "Bowtruckle in a stack of wood" and looking slightly crestfallen he agreed and started to move to the door and get off the train.

"What do we do now" Lily asked Hugo and Jasmine stood next to her obviously looking for tips

"Don't worry Lils." James replied with a smirk. "Just look out for Hagrid, he will lead you to the boats for your trip over the lake."

"Oooh can't wait for that" Lily replied looking excited

"Trust me" interjected Rose who had joined them. "It's a trip you won't forget" and Albus agreed with his older sister as on schedule walking down the platform the Potter's and Weasley's spotted the gigantic form of Rubeus Hagrid and he was calling "Firs'-years! Firs'-years! Follow me" and on seeing James he greeted him like an old friend.

"All right Hagrid?" James asked the half-giant.

"Eye no' bad" Hagrid replied as he glanced at the group and spotting the three new first years he smiled warmly at them. "And who do we have here?" he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Let's see, red hair, blue eyes…you are Hugo Weasley." Hagrid said pointing a large sausage like finger at the small red-headed boy who nodded nervously. "Now then…" he said as his eyes fixed on Jasmine, "You must be Jasmine Weasley-Lovegood." He said and the girl nodded. "So that leaves 'ur little sister then? Been waitin' ages to mee' er…looks exactly like 'Ermione did the firs' time I met 'er she does." Hagrid commented which caused a blush from Lily.

"Yeah Hagrid that's Lily, Take care of her will you" James asked him as he walked towards the exit.

"Course I will" Hagrid said as he waved them goodbye.

On exiting the station, James, Albus and Rose started walking towards the area where the carriages lay waiting to take them to the castle Rose though seemed like she was looking for someone and as they were about to climb into the closest one a sweet voice called behind them "Hey Rose." And with this Rose spun round and squealed hugging the other girl like her life depended on it.

This momentarily startled James and as he turned his head to greet Rose's friend his stomach almost went through his head. It was the girl from his dreams.

"It's you!" James said with a start and Rose looked strangely at him.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. "This is my best friend in Slytherin Kate Jacobs."

"Well you see…I…I…I." James stammered but before he could get it out the force of nature known as Rose Weasley's temper got the better of her.

"James Sirius Potter, you will explain yourself immediately." She barked and surprisingly for James it was Kate who answered.

"Maybe I can explain."

"Ok I'm waiting." Rose said placing her hands on her hips which reminded James of thier mother when she was annoyed with someone.

"Ok since before I can remember I have had weird dreams, some may say they are visions, until this summer they were tolerable but since the start of this summer they have got worse." Kate explained and both Rose and James nodded.

"So what has that got to do with my brother?" Rose asked her voice softening.

"I'm not sure, but in the dreams he is my protector, from a being who calls himself Tom, I have no idea who Tom is, but he scares me and every time James is the one to drive him away." Kate said and both Rose and James looked genuinely scared by this.

"This is serious." Rose said and James couldn't help but agree he wasn't sure who this 'Tom' was but he was sure that he meant Kate harm and this didn't settle well with the young Gryffindor.

"I think we should meet up when we have more time, maybe something from our pasts could explain this." James said and Rose and Kate nodded. "Once we have decided we shall go see mom, see if she can tell us who this 'Tom' is." James said and he followed his sister and her friend into the castle.

Once entering the Great Hall James said goodbye to Kate and Rose and made his way up the Gryffindor table where he looked for his best friend Fred, the oldest son of George and Angelina Weasley and upon spotting him he made his way to sit with him as the large oak doors opened.

Professor Potter, who happened to be James's mum Hermione, entered the hall and all eyes diverted towards her direction as everyone knew that the first-years had made thier way over the lake and the sorting ceremony would soon begin.

As Professor Potter started to read the names of the first years who gingerly made thier way forward to place the sorting hat on their head James found himself paying little attention to what was going on until he got a sharp jab in the ribs which was Fred informing him that it was almost Lily's turn to be sorted.

Finally Professor Potter called "Potter, Lily" in a voice that showed great pride and emotion seeing her youngest daughter about to be sorted and as Lily sat on the seat James could tell that she was incredibly nervous, her grandparents, parents and brothers were all Gryffindor's and even though her big sister was in Slytherin James could tell that she wanted to be in Gryffindor.

She needn't have worried as soon as the hat was put on her head it shouted for the entire hall to hear. _"GRYFFINDOR"_ and clapping loudly James looked at his sister and gave her a huge grin while mouthing 'see no problem', and as she sat down they all then waited for Hugo's turn which seemed to come pretty quickly and he too was placed in Gryffindor which again caused applause to break out.

"See what we told you two." James said to both Lily and Hugo who smiled.

"Your parents will be proud of you both." James said as he made a mental note to add the news of the sorting to the letter he would send his dad.

As talk started to erupt around them they looked up towards the staff table to see if the Headmistress will be giving her start of term notices and as they expected Professor McGonagall stood up to address the school.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts" she said "I will give my usual notices at the end of the feast, so Tuck In!"

The hall erupted into cheering as the tables filled with platefuls of delicious food.

After what seemed like minutes but was actually about an hour the plates and goblets were empty as Professor McGonagall rose to her feet to give her start of term messages.

"Now we're all fed and watered I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all students, and the older students need reminding of this as well.

Mr Filch the Caretaker has told me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes.

And anyone wanting to try-out for the house Quidditch teams need to place their names on thier common room notice boards where the captains can organise try-outs at thier leisure. Now I think it's time for bed off you go"

James left the Great Hall with a lot of things running through his mind the main one was about Kate he was finding himself inexplicitly drawn to the pretty Slytherin but he had no idea what it meant.

"James…James." Rose shouted but James didn't hear her his mind was so conflicted he just didn't know what to do and this was driving him nuts never before in his life had he been this unsure of what to do he had always been very upfront regarding what he wanted whatever it was.

"Uhh. Sorry Rose, what's up?" He finally said as he noticed his sister.

"I think you need to talk to her." Rose said sincerely and James nodded even though he hated it when Rose was right, problem was she was right most of the time.

"I know... I will try to talk to her at breakfast ok." James said as the two siblings prepared to part for their respective common rooms.

"Ok, but remember we are all here for you." Rose said and James nodded as he hugged his sister and walked off towards the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

As James and his siblings were preparing for bed, in the far south of England a different type of meeting was taking place, In a rather large luxurious manor house just to the west of London which happened to be the ancestral home of the Parkinson family, this was the type of meeting that had not occurred in Britain since the fall of Voldemort, there wasn't may witches or wizards at this meeting being held the incessant chatter regarding Wizangamot rulings and the position of the Ministry regarding non-human species were the top subjects for discussion amongst the assembled few, but that wasn't the purpose of this meeting as two cloaked figures entered the meeting room, they walked to the head of the table and sat down and all chatter ceased and attention turned to the new arrivals.

"Good evening my friends." The first cloaked figure said in a distinctly feminine voice.

"Good evening to you Milady." One of the men sat round the table replied whilst the others nodded.

"Thank you Flint for that warm welcome, now to business." The woman said with a hiss. "Our plans are proceeding well, however we have a problem."

"Problem Milady?" a rather large man asked curiously.

"Yes Goyle, a problem." The woman said scornfully. "It has taken fifteen years, the resurrection ritual is close to being realised, however ever since my brat of a daughter ran away we have had no access to the girl… however I have received word of a new spy in Hogwarts, this spy reported to me that the eldest Potter brats are too close to our pawn. THAT MUST NOT HAPPEN… we have worked too hard making sure that nothing interferes with this… the only thing that could would be a soul bond, and it has come to my attention that the eldest boy of Potter IS our pawns soul mate, they must not activate the bond or all will be lost."

"Nott, what news from the Ministry?" the second woman asked.

"It is as we believed Milady, the blood traitor Weasley has been sent on an assignment abroad, our friends abroad are suitably delaying him, and Potter is swamped with cases regarding our brethren, leaving only the Mudblood to protect the girl."

"That's good Nott; we still need to get rid of the Mudblood before we can strike." The first lady said with a scowl.

"Why don't we distract the Mudblood somehow to get her out of the castle?" Goyle piped up from his position.

"Hmm, that's a good idea Goyle." The second woman replied. "I believe that the Mudbloods youngest started Hogwarts this year, maybe a kidnapping or an unfortunate accident would be in order." She said turning to her companion who started to cackle menacingly.

"Yes…yes… that is a good idea, I will come up with a plan to distract the Mudblood, and we meet in one month. You are dismissed." The older woman said and the women left heading back to their unknown location to set the next phase of their plan into action.

James never had a worst night sleep, along with the fact that the weather had taken a huge turn for the worst with the rain hammering down all night and the wind gusting into a frenzy he couldn't stop thinking of Kate, the strange sweet Slytherin girl adding to the fact that Fred kept questioning him over what was wrong at breakfast and James was glad that he would be spending the morning in the greenhouses with Professor Longbottom and more worrying Kate, but he knew that Rose would be there too, whether they would have time to discuss their strange dreams that they appeared to be sharing where Kate was in desperate trouble and James rushing to her rescue.

After finally eating some breakfast he said bye to his sister who was waiting for her class schedule and took a quiet walk to the greenhouses trying to work out in his mind what he was going to do but his hope was short-lived as Rose came up behind him with Kate and their other friend Jaina.

"Good morning James." Rose greeted him with a smile that James nervously returned. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" James replied but that didn't convince Rose who glared at him. "Ok… ok… there is something bothering me, but I don't want to talk about it here. Do any of you know where the Room of Requirement is?" James asked and Rose nodded remembering the stories her mother told her about the magic room on the seventh floor of Hogwarts.

"Ok, we will meet there after dinner ok." James said and the girls nodded and together they entered the greenhouses for the first class of the year.

As James sat down in the Gryffindor common room that evening and got his books out ready to tackle a tricky essay he had been set by the defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Julius, about the effects of Dementors the problem was he couldn't concentrate the conversation he had with Kate, Rose and Jaina during the afternoon was really bothering him.

_Flashback…_

"_So what brings us here then?" Rose asked as the group settled themselves in the room of requirement._

"_Well, I have been thinking a lot about these dreams we have been having, I sent a letter to dad this morning asking who this 'Tom' could be, but I have my own suspicion and I wanted to get your opinion." James said and the girls nodded. "Ok from what Kate has told us and from what I have experienced myself, this Tom is a personification of evil… Do we all agree with this assessment?" James said and the three girls nodded gravely._

"_Ok then, with that in mind I believe that Tom is the real first name of a certain Dark Lord we have all heard of."_

"_You mean…." Jaina gasped and James nodded. "Yes, I believe that this Tom is Voldemort."_

"Hey James, what's wrong?" Albus said as he plopped down on the couch next to him.

"I don't know Al, something's bothering Kate, and to be honest it's freaking me out." James replied and seeing the confused look on his brother's face James explained about his dream and the similar one Kate was having and the possibility that Tom was Voldemort.

"I see how that would freak you out, it would freak anybody out." Albus responded thoughtfully. "Have you any ideas why you and Kate are sharing the dream?"

"No." James sighed. "But I did owl dad, and once I get his response we will see mum, hopefully one of them could help."

"Maybe, but for now I would keep this quiet, it could cause problems if it got out." Albus said and James smiled in thanks his brother wasn't too bad, most of the time. James thought to himself as he continued to work through his essay.

He didn't have to wait too long for a response from his dad as he was eating his breakfast on Saturday morning he noticed his owl coming towards him with the mail from home and seeing that his dad didn't send a howler he opened the letter and started to read:

'_Dear James_

_It's so good to hear that you have settled in well to your new year and classes and that you are staying out of trouble._

_As regards to your question, yes Lord Voldemort's real name was Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he is dead so I cannot offer you any explanations about your dreams, talk to your mother about it, she might have some insight into the shared aspect of the dream, if we can understand that, it might help to understand the rest, also I will look into it from my end, maybe some of Voldemort's old followers are trying to stir up trouble, also make doubly sure to tell Kate not to worry._

_As you know things are a bit hectic round here at the moment and Molly has invited us all to the Burrow for Christmas this year, so we will be spending a day or two with the Weasley family, so be prepared…_

_I have written to Rose, Albus and Lily separately but remember I love you all._

_Stay safe and be careful._

_I love you my son_

_Dad xxxx _

"So dad thinks it can't be Voldemort." Albus said to James later that morning after he had showed him the letter. "I agree with dad, this is strange, and maybe mum might know something about this, but all you can do for now is be friends with Kate." he replied scanning the page in front of him. "Although Christmas at the Burrow – that should be fun" he said.

"Except for Celestina Warbeck." piped up Rose who sat next to them who also got a letter from home.

"Uncle Ron hated her." she said defiantly, but James wasn't listening his eyes had been drawn to another letter sat next to him which upon opening only said:

'_Beware the Heir of Voldemort'._

"The heir of Voldemort, who's that," asked Rose as she pulled the parchment from him.

"I don't know" he replied pulling it back "but it's serious whatever it is",

"I agree." Rose said. "Could it be…?"

"Kate?" James asked and Rose nodded. "I don't know, it would certainly explain the Tom aspect of the dreams, however I will not accuse her without proof, and you will keep an eye out for her won't you."

"Of course she is my best friend..." Rose replied. "But I really think you need to talk to mom about this" and however much he wanted to argue with her he couldn't help but agree, but as far as he knew and his dad had confirmed it Voldemort had died twenty-one years ago and he didn't have children heck he didn't even have a wife or girlfriend so how could he have an heir, this was one question he would have to remember to ask his mother.

He decided to go see his mum after breakfast so as to put his mind at rest quickly, he knocked on her door and got a courteous "come in" and upon hearing this he opened the door and crossed the threshold. "Hello James, come on in." she said joyfully grabbing him into a bone-cracking hug. "And how is my baby boy, why haven't you seen me yet?" she asked after letting him go a small scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry mum; things have been a little hectic these last few days." James replied.

"Yeah I understand that." Hermione replied with a sigh as she sat down. "I remember getting awfully busy the first week back. But enough of that how is Rose, Al and Lily getting on, I was hoping to see them."

"They're ok, I'll pass the message later for them to see you, but I needed your advice." James said and Hermione looked at him with a frown gesturing him to ask.

"Well…I got this strange note this morning and I wanted to know if you had any idea what it might mean." and on showing her the note he could see the colour drain from her face as she nervously replied.

"No I don't, where did this come from"

"I dunno" said James "It was amongst my mail this morning"

"Have you asked your father?" Hermione asked and James shook his head. "About this… no, but I did ask him about some strange dreams me and a friend of Rose's was having." James explained and Hermione looked at him worryingly. "And what was this dream?" she asked.

"Well, I was protecting Rose's friend from a presence that identified himself as Tom, so me Rose and her two friends met up and we deduced that it could be Voldemort, Dad confirmed that Voldemort was named Tom, but he was long dead." James explained and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well at least Harry's on the case, now I don't rightly know what's going on regarding the dreams, I will have to research that further, but keep your eyes peeled for anything strange happening, now as far as this note goes all I can suggest is that we take this to the Headmistress and get our directions from her" Hermione said looking straight at the note.

"I understand. When shall we go?" James asked a little nervously.

"Right away" Hermione replied getting to her feet and beckoning him out of her office.

It didn't take long to reach the stone gargoyle protecting the headmistresses' office and upon reaching it all he heard was a deep voice saying… "Password"

"Dumbledore" Hermione responded and on hearing this it slid aside revealing the circular staircase that led to the Headmistress' office and upon reaching the top Hermione knocked three times on the door and heard the stern voice of Professor McGonagall reply "Enter" and she duly opened the door and went inside.

Upon entering the office James had to take an extra breath, even though with the mischief he had caused in his first three years he had never been in the Heads office, McGonagall instead had left major punishments for all the Potter children to their mother, The office was a grand circular room with paintings all over the walls of all the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts and it looked like Professor McGonagall was talking with Professor Dumbledore the most famous of the previous Headmasters and on seeing Hermione and James she smiled fondly.

"Hello Hermione, what can I do for you". McGonagall said.

"Sorry to disturb you Headmistress" Hermione said. "But my son received a very disturbing message this morning" and as she finished he handed the parchment over.

"The Heir of Voldemort, what does that mean?" she asked not looking at Hermione but looking at the portrait of Dumbledore

"I don't know for certain." replied the old headmaster

"I didn't know that wizards could reproduce without physical contact and especially Lord Voldemort who never loved anyone in his life. This is very disturbing" he finished and James could tell that this was more serious than they were letting on.

"Hmm, what about Harry, does he know of this?" McGonagall asked and Hermione and James both shook their heads.

"No Headmistress; however with my son's permission I will contact Harry later and fill him in." Hermione replied and she looked at James who nodded to his mother; he knew all too well that his father needed to know about this.

"Okay Hermione…" Professor McGonagall said after what seemed like an age

"James, go back to your common room and we will investigate this matter further alongside your father, any more letters you receive about this please bring them to your mother or me at once. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor…" James said as he made his way to the exit and the spiral staircase and back to the common room but instead he felt he needed to go to the room of requirement.

"So none of them know who could have been referenced in that note?" Rose asked James twenty minutes later as they all sat in the room of requirement.

"No they don't." James confirmed "Mom is glad that dad is investigating this and Professor McGonagall even asked Professor Dumbledore and he didn't know for certain."

"But that means it really is serious then" injected Albus "If Professor Dumbledore didn't know"

"Yeah" James said thoughtfully "and I don't think they want anyone else to know this so let's keep it between us, make sure that as few people as possible know and we mustn't tell Lily, she might freak out"

"I agree" said Rose

"Me too" said Albus.

"So that's settled then, let's go outside eh, and make the most of this weather, oh and mom wants to know why you haven't stopped by, so grab Lily sometime and go see her ok."

"Definitely, and we will go see mum tomorrow." Rose agreed and on reaching the main doors she could see why there wasn't a cloud in the sky and better yet the forecast was the same for tomorrow when the Quidditch trails would take place and James welcomed the distraction.

James woke the next morning with only one thing on his mind – Quidditch. After dressing at breakneck speed and grabbing his brand new broomstick he decided to go straight down to breakfast and see if anyone was there. Thankfully for him Albus was sitting about halfway down the table eating some toast whilst reading what looked like a transfiguration book, and James joined him and started piling his plate with scrambled egg and kippers and proceeded to devour them vigorously.

"Hungry?" Rose asked as she joined her brothers as Albus laughed next to him

"Yeah, a little bit" he replied as Lily came over to sit with them, "Hey Lil, you enjoyed your first week" he asked his little sister.

"Yeah" she replied, "It's been slightly difficult settling in, you know with who our parents are." Lily replied and James nodded thoughtfully before remembering what their mother had told him last night.

"Don't worry about that Lils, people will always talk… you will make proper friends however, and Rose, Albus and I will be here if you need us… now after breakfast promise me you will go see mum."

"I will, and thanks James." Lily replied as she served herself her breakfast whilst James continued on his devouring of his breakfast.

The walk to the Quidditch pitch seemed to take longer than normal, even though the stands were practically empty he couldn't help but feel a little overawed and remembering the tips his father gave him he made his way to the gathering at the centre of the pitch.

"Good morning everyone" said Blaine the Gryffindor captain who was a slight sixth-year student who was also the keeper, "we are going to start today with a flying test. Could everyone mount thier brooms and fly 4 times around the pitch and come back here." And as he blew his whistle James kicked off hard and zoomed around fastest off all and feeling the wind in his face he couldn't stop laughing he felt at ease on a broomstick he felt that he was meant to be a quidditch player and when he returned to the centre is was to Blaine clapping him.

"Excellent flying Potter, What position are you trying out for?" he asked and James gave the answer he was expecting "Seeker".

After about an hour most of the team had been picked Blaine stood near the dugout with his beaters and chasers whilst instructing all the seekers to line up in front of him and as James looked around he could see that there was only 2 other students trying for the seeker position.

"Okay Seekers", boomed Blaine.

"This is what I want you to do...I want you to hover over the centre circle level with the hoops, I will then release the snitch and then you have ten minutes to catch it...whoever catches it in the quickest time wins."

The three Seekers nodded and Blaine then motioned that they would start.

"Okay then Duggan you first" as Duggan rose off the ground James could tell that he was an idiot and he probably wouldn't find the snitch at all. He was almost right as ten seconds before the timer reached zero he caught the snitch to a pleasant round of applause from the crowd below.

"Well done Duggan" barked Blaine "Okay next...Goddhall" and James looked around again and saw a confident looking girl take to the skies and she was good really good and within three minutes she had caught the snitch and the crowd reacted even more favourably towards her and James knew if he wanted the spot he had to earn it.

"Two minutes and forty seconds, that was impressive." Blaine said as Goddhall returned to the others clearly happy with her work.

And finally after what seemed like an eternity he heard "Potter" and as he walked towards the centre of the pitch he heard screaming and turned round to see his mother, Rose, Albus, Lily, all the Weasley's not involved in the team along with Jaina and Kate in the crowd waving at him, he only half-heartedly returned the wave as he mounted his broom and kicked off towards the spot that Blaine had set for them.

"You ready Potter." Blaine asked James raised his hand to acknowledge him and next thing he knew the snitch was away and Blaine was saying "Your ten minutes start now."

James shot off like a flash and very soon he saw the snitch whizzing around the goalposts and without thinking he crouched down and accelerated directly at the hoops and even though the crowd thought he would crash he knew he wouldn't and he was right just before reaching the posts he thrust out his hand grabbed the snitch and was able to manoeuvre himself through the hoop and over the top before descending towards the crowds below who were going ballistic.

"Well done Potter" said Blaine shaking his hand

"Two Minutes and twenty-five seconds, Potter you are the seeker, Goddhall you will be the reserve, you two were excellent clearly you both are naturals."

"Wow, thanks" replied James clearly stunned to hear that he had done it; he had emulated his father and had become the new Gryffindor seeker.

"Congratulations to you all…" said Blaine to the whole team including the reserve players. "The first practice will be on Thursday, at seven I thank you all for turning up today and once again congratulations" and James couldn't stop smiling as his mother, brother, sisters, cousins and friends came running down the pitch to congratulate him.


End file.
